Category talk:All working PvE builds
Amity? Is there anyway to fit amity into any build? :None. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 06:06, 20 August 2007 (CEST) a little late to be answering but perhaps it could be a good idea for a running build...--Isaac The Sinful 20:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :pew pew spells pew pew. + ℓγssάή 20:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Do we not have a single BiP build? or am i just blind. Gringo 02:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I remember they were archived/deleted along the lines of "BiP belongs in team builds and not itself." Or something like that. 02:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::i just found the Guide:BiP, and it seems completely useless because it is so overly broad. we should have a 1hp bip and a regular bip posted, anyone have those bars? (just my opinion, we can run it by some others...) Gringo 03:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::What catagory would it go in? General - well no, you wouldn't run a bip in any normal situation. Farming - another negative. The rest - also no. Your best bet is to sort the guide out and make sure it links to every article with a bip in. Why post a build which is used in only a handful of areas, especially when the build would probably have bip and then 7 optionals since different bip builds are really quite different. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 12:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::well i orignally created the guide to be a 1hp bip guide, but someone suggested (either DE or Grinch, not sure which) that it be turned into a general BiP guide. By all means feel free to change the layout.format of it, i've barley touched it in a while =p. I agree it's perhaps not the best laid out guide. ::::I do have to agree with lau though. Making an actual build seems pointless, you only really use bip in elite areas, and given you have 3 different kind of BiPs the builds are fairly different. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::well if we do make a proper guide, i'd rather just have 3 bars, each with 2-3 optionals, if thats possible. i think we should also put some build tags on it, so people can actually find the page. Gringo 18:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No bars in guides, otherwise we just end up with a means of bypassing the vetting system. The problem with BiP as well is that you only have about 2 skills common, the rest are optional, and depend completely on the area you're playing (for instance in Urgoz the BiP typically takes CC/NT, Extinguish, Rebirth etc.). I've no objection to you actually making a BiP build, but the problems are there's not really a tag for it (i suppose you could get away with a "PvE - Team" tag given it's made for team builds), and that the bar will have 2 skills on and that's it :/. Otherwise go nuts. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::hm well, if you only take it in certain areas, as long as we have team builds for most/all of those areas, i don't see the problem. i was under the impression more people ran bip in pve. Gringo 18:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just the elite areas and we have team builds with BiPs for all of them (i think anyway). ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC)